Adventures of Seafire: Book 1
by SeafiretheDragon
Summary: One of my earliest stories, this is the first in a long series. For the first book, we have 5 kids who find themselves in the world of Minecraft, and find out they're part of a prophecy. I don't own Minecraft or anything of Minecraft, and I do not intend to make any money from this in any shape or form
1. Chapter 1

It was halfway through the school day and I was as bored as anyone could be. I looked up at the clock and it said 10:59. Almost time for lunch! I started to pack my things in a frenzy. I was known for being the first to pack my stuff up because I always looked at the clock. Then the bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff, but I had already packed so I raced outside. I sprinted to the bench I always sat down at with my few friends. Then I saw my friends come. I didn't have many friends. There was Zach, Syrenity, and Connor. "Hey guys!" I said.

They said nothing but hurried faster to "our" bench. After we sat down in our usual spots, I noticed something. Connor looked rather guilty of something. I said, "Connor, why do you look so guilty?"

He looked extremely nervous, but then he said," Well, yesterday, I found something. More like someone."

"What did you find?" Zach asked.

"None of you will believe me, but I found a talking cat. And not just any talking cat. She says that she comes from a galaxy where all animals talk!" Connor said.

" I believe you!" Syrenity said.

"I'm not finished," Connor said. "She says that she has to get back to her home, but in order to do that, she must have four people come with her. And she even said what kind of people! The descriptions fit all of us, except for the last one."

There was an awkward silence as we all comprehended the information Connor told us. I broke the silence and asked, "What's the fourth description?"

Connor said, "'She has hair of gold and aqua eyes, sister to the leader. Rude on the outside, but sweet like nectar on the inside.' Anyone fit that description?"

"That," I said, "Would be my sister."

"I've met her before." Zach said. "She's like that."

"Okay. The cat, whose name is Smoke, by the way, says that we need to come and help find her way back to the portal to her home. She says we must come in too, or she can't go back," Connor said.

"I'm being honest Connor, you're very lucky we believe you," Syrenity said.

"So we have to come to your house?" I asked.

"I guess, if you want to see Smoke," Connor said.

"We'll stop by after school," I said.

"Great! Remember to bring your sister!" Connor said.

"I will," I promised.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

I had told my parents that we were going to a friend's house to hang out. They had said okay because Connor's house was just down the street. When I came out of the house, I was met by Zach and Syrenity. "Hi Cassy's friends," Elaina said.

I said, " Elaina, this is Zach and Syrenity. Zach and Syrenity, this is Elaina."

"Hi," they said.

"Let's go," I said.

As we walked down the street, I wondered if Connor was telling the truth. Hopefully, he was. I mean, how many people get to see a talking cat in their life? Another reason why I was hoping he was telling the truth was because it's not nice to lie to people. We were at Connor's house now. I walked up and knocked on the door. I saw Connor's head poke out as he opened the door. You could only really see his brown hair and eyes. When he saw it was us, his face lit up and he opened the door fully. Then we walked inside.

"Mom! My friends are here!" He yelled.

No reply. "Meh. We can go outside anyway," He said. "Follow me."

We followed him to his back door. He opened it and we all went outside. Then Connor said, "Smoke, I brought some of my friends. Can you come out?"

"Are they going to hurt me? Or take me away?" A voice said from behind a big box.

"No. They're kids, like me."

"Okay then. But don't lie."

Then the most beautiful cat I had ever seen came out from behind the box. She had black stripes all over her back, legs, and tail, and she was a very light grey with a yellow underbelly. She also had light blue eyes. She gasped and ran over to us. "They fit the descriptions in terms of physical looks!" she exclaimed.

Syrenity jumped back when Smoke started talking. "Y-you w-were right C-Connor. She can talk!"

"I wasn't lying," he said.

Smoke looked at me and mumbled," Eyes of ice and soul of fire, that fits perfectly."

"A talking cat? Is this your pet, Connor?" Elaina said.

"I am nobody's pet! I am a free cat!" Smoke said, clearly offended.

"Well, I didn't know! Where are you from?" Elaina asked.

"I'm from Dunwall, but I doubt you know what that place is. I was trying to move to the world of Minecraft, but that failed. Now I'm here."

"Dumb wall? You never said anything about you living in a place called Dumb wall," Connor said.

"It's DUNWALL, okay! And I hated it there anyway," Smoke said.

"Dunwall… I've heard that name before…," Elaina mumbled, too quiet for anyone to hear but me.

"ANYWAY, so Connor told you that I need all of you to help me get back to Driftwood and my group members so that way I can get out of this place. But first, Elaina, touch my head."

"How did you know my name? I didn't tell you!"

"Connor did."

"Oh."

Then Elaina walked over to Smoke and put her hand on Smoke's head. Smoke's eyes went jet black for a second before returning to normal. Then Elaina said, "Ouch! My hand! It got shocked or something!"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah; I'm fine," she said.

"It's okay. There's a reason for that, but I can't tell right now," Smoke said.

"Reason for what?" I asked.

"The shock. It signifies something."

"Okay then," I said.

"Well then, strange humans. Follow me and we'll try to find the portal so I can get back to my friends," Smoke said and she walked off into the woods.

"Wait up!" Zach said, and we all ran after Smoke.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're lost!" Zach said.

"No we're not! We are definitely very, very, very close," Smoke said.

"Oh yeah, I can TOTALLY believe that," he mumbled.

"Wait. Everyone be very quiet," Connor said.

Everyone shut up and we listened. I heard a sound that sounded like a mix of wind and waves. "Do you hear that?" Connor said.

"Yes," we all said.

"Let's follow the sound. It sounds just like the sound the portal made," Smoke whispered.

We started to follow the sound until we came across a portal that was made of black stone, cut into squares. The center was a swirling purple hypnotic pattern. I couldn't stop staring at it. "This is the portal. We all have to go into it," Smoke said.

"But- but what about our families?" Elaina asked.

"Time will pass on normally here. You can't change what happens," Smoke said. "Come on. A great destiny awaits."

"Great destiny? I'm in!" Syrenity said, then she walked right up to the portal.

"You can go in. You won't go anywhere until I'm in," Smoke said.

Then Syrenity got into the portal and stood there. Then she was gone. Then Zach walked in. He disappeared as well. Then Elaina walked in, and the same thing happened to her, except that she disappeared as if she was shredded paper taken by the wind, rather than just disappearing. Then, reluctantly, I stepped in. My vision clouded with purple, then everything went green.

I woke up on grass. There was a blue sky above me, and a square sun. Wait, a square sun? I shot up and looked around. Everything was square and blocky. I saw Smoke approach me. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You are now officially not only on a new planet, but a new galaxy you've never seen before," Smoke said.

"Why is everything square?" I asked.

"I don't know! Ask Herobrine or Notch!" Smoke said.

"Who's Herobrine and Notch?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Herobrine is Notch's polar opposite. Notch is creator of Minecraft, people, and animals. He also created the overworld. Notch is known to be nice. Herobrine, however, created most monsters and also created the Nether, which is the equivalent of hell. Then there's Carl Jr. . Carl Jr. is said to be older than time itself. He created the End, endermen, and ender crystals. He was the very first enderman, created when Herobrine tried to create a person who was like the Slender Man, if you know who he is, and fuse it with an endermite. Carl Jr. was the result," Smoke explained.

"That's… interesting," I said.

"I was told all of this by-" Smoke was cut off by a black figure who teleported to her.

"Did someone say my name? Because if they did, they were explaining about me. I know everything, Smoke," The strange creature said.

It was black and tall, with turquoise eyes. I stood up and said, "Are you Herobrine?"

It laughed and said, "No! I would never want to be Herobrine anyway! I'm Carl Jr., who is WAY more godlike than Notch or Herobrine. Don't let them make you think that they're the best, because they're not."

Then Elaina said, "WHAT. IS. THAT."

Then Carl Jr. had a sudden look of fear before it vanished and said, "Oh hey look, it's the kid who touched Smoke's head."

"How did you know?" She said.

"I know everything! And I'm being literal," Carl Jr. said.

"Hey look! A guy is flying in the sky!" I heard Connor say.

I looked at him and then at the sky. I saw a person flying in the sky literally. He came down from the sky. He had fire coming out of his hands and was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue pants. He was blocky, and his square eyes were white. "That's Herobrine," Smoke said.

Carl Jr. gave him a nasty look and turned his back. "What's his problem?" I said.

"Carl Jr. and Herobrine don't like each other," Smoke explained.

Then I saw some sort of object fly towards me. Before I could make out what it was, it hit the ground and a bald block man appeared before our eyes. He had a brown shirt and wore grey pants. He had a black beard. "He," Smoke said, "is Notch."

Then Herobrine said, "Let's have it night."

Then all of a sudden it was night. The moon was in the center of the sky, and it was a cube. Then I saw a green creature with no arms, just four legs. I looked at it in awe. Then it looked at me and walked toward me. It then started hissing. "NO! Bad creeper!" Herobrine yelled.

The creeper gave Herobrine a sad look and ran away. Then I heard Zach say, "Huh? Where am I? And why is it blocks everywhere?"

Then he saw Carl Jr., Herobrine, and Notch. Fear flashed in his eyes. "W-who are you guys?" He said shakily.

I said, "They're Herobrine, Notch, and Carl Jr."

Then I heard a loud explosion. I looked in its direction. "The trollers," I heard Herobrine whisper.

"We have to get out of here now!" Notch shouted.

"TAKE THESE!" Carl Jr. said and gave each of us a round blue object that looked like an eye.

"Throw them out there!" He said.

I threw them out hesitantly as far as I could, and then all of a sudden I was beyond the hills! Zach, Syrenity, and Connor then came too. There was a big cloud of dark blue where they came.

"Where's my sister?" I asked. Then she teleported (I assumed it was teleportation), holding Smoke. I felt kind of sore after using the eye-thing.

Elaina said with enthusiasm, "We HAVE to do that again sometime!"

"Never again…," Connor complained.

Then Carl Jr. teleported too. "JR.!" Elaina yelled in a baby voice.

"You don't talk to me like that, CHILD," He snarled.

She gave Jr. a dirty look and turned her back. Then Herobrine and Notch came. "What were those blue spheres for? And why did they make us teleport?" Syrenity asked.

"Those are ender pearls you used. They cause you to teleport, but make you feel sore when you use them for the first time. Endermen have them built in their system, so they can teleport all they want," Herobrine said.

"Encyclopedia 101," Elaina muttered.

"Thanks for the information, but who are the trollers?" Zach asked.

"The trollers are a group of people whose only reason for being in this world is to cause trouble! And lots of it! They plant Tnt underground and blow it up, like they just did, blow up houses, lead mobs to people's houses, kill people, and do bad things!" Notch exclaimed.

"Ouch," Connor said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I think we should camp out here for the night -,"Notch said but was cut off by Jr. who said, "That's a very dumb idea, Notch! The trollers are close by and you expect us to CAMP here!?"

"I-i'm sorry Carl Jr., it was just a suggestion…

"That's okay! I already forgave you!"

"Weird…," Elaina mumbled.

"Well, I think that, with Notch's description of the trollers, and it being night - thanks Herobrine, for that - , I think we should just move on. Unless we get more ender pearls and throw them," Zach said.

"We can't get more ender pearls because that's all I had," Herobrine said.

"Well then, I guess we're walking until we go somewhere safe, because I don't really want to go to hell where Herobrine lives," Syrenity said.

And so off we walked.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
